


It's This Jealousy

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Bea and Ben livetweet the videos, F/M, Prompt Fill, missing moment, set during NMTD, there are some reactions they choose not to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh, do we have to watch this one?” Beatrice groans, reaching for the mouse. She doesn’t particularly want to relive getting asked out by Pedro, and she definitely doesn’t want Ben to see it. Way too embarrassing.</p><p>“Definitely not,” Ben says, glaring at the screen.</p><p>Rewatching their videos is an interesting experience for Bea and Ben, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's This Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon, from a Prompt off a tumblr prompt list, "Wait a minute, are you jealous?" Title is from the song "Jealousy" by Darren Criss. Because I couldn't think of anything else.

Rewatching all of the videos is an… interesting experience, to say the least. Bea can’t help but cringe at some of the awful things she’d said about Ben in her early vlogs. He never deserved all that. She still can’t believe she’s willing to admit it, but he didn’t.

 All this time… almost five years of unnecessary hatred, and this is where they end up. Ben is sitting right beside her, so close their thighs are pressed together, and he’s even holding her hand. They’re _voluntarily_ holding hands, and she doesn’t even want to pull away. A few months ago she’d never have thought any of this was possible.

“I’m sorry in advance,” she winces when they get to the costume party footage. She was so nasty to him at that party. Granted, she hadn’t known it was Ben himself she was talking to when she’d said all that, but still. “I’m so sorry. I take it all back. Really.”

“I know,” Ben says, bringing her hand up to his mouth so he can kiss it. “I accept your apology. If you accept mine for every mean thing I say about you in my videos.”

“You complete and total dickface, of course you did,” Beatrice grumbles, looking back at the screen. She fidgets in her seat when she sees that “All-Round Great Guy” is next.

“Ugh, do we have to watch this one?” Beatrice groans, reaching for the mouse. She doesn’t particularly want to relive getting asked out by Pedro, and she definitely doesn’t want Ben to see it. Way too embarrassing.

“Definitely not,” Ben says, glaring at the screen.

“Hang on, you’ve seen this one already? I thought you didn’t watch my videos,” Bea says, mortified.

“I didn’t stop until Hero and Claudio’s makeup videos,” Ben says, sticking out his tongue in disgust. “Unfortunately. And I still can’t believe Pedro asked you out!”

“I mean, it’s not that hard to believe- wait a minute. Are you _jealous_?” Beatrice grins. “You are, aren’t you?”

“What? Of course not, what would I possibly have to be jealous of? You laughed in his face!”

“I didn’t mean to, though,” Bea protests. “I was just surprised!”

“Are you saying you’d have said _yes_?” Ben demands, eyebrows flying up towards his hairline. Now she’s got him bothered.

Beatrice can’t help herself- she laughs. Again.

“Damn it! I know it’s not funny, but I just- _no_ , of course I wouldn’t have said yes! I never saw Pedro that way. It was like getting asked out by Leo!” Bea makes a face. “Besides, I already had a cru- uh, I mean- I…”

“You already had a _crush_? On me?” Ben latches onto her little slip of the tongue, a triumphant, cocky smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. “You did! Even before Hero’s birthday, you liked me. Not Pedro. _Me_!”

“Don’t you laugh at me,” Beatrice grumbles. “You liked me too!”

“I did not! I was perfectly happy living the single life, thank you very-”

“Oh please. You liked me, just admit it!”  

“Um, guys?” Hero pipes up. “Just going to point out that the who-liked-who-first argument is a little silly when you’re already dating.”

“It is not!” Beatrice says. “Ben, is this argument silly?”

“Of course not!” Ben says.

“ _Thank_ you-”

“It’s very important to me that you liked me already when you filmed this video. You laughed out loud at just the _idea_ of dating someone else!” Ben insists.

“Okay, how do you know I wouldn’t have laughed at you too if you had asked me out at Pedro’s party?” Beatrice says.

Ben’s face crumples into sadness at the thought. “You wouldn’t have. Right?”

Beatrice sighs. “…No. I would have called you a bunch of mean names and stormed off to try to convince myself that I didn’t want to say yes.”

“ _Yes_! I win.”

“You do _not_ -” Beatrice starts, but Ben has already clicked ahead to the next video.

Beatrice sighs and leans her head on Ben’s shoulder.

“Oh, fine. You never had anything to worry about, all right?” she admits.

“Neither did you,” Ben says, resigned to let the matter drop.

“Yeah, I know,” says Beatrice.

“Well… good,” he says, and she can feel his thumb lightly caressing the back of her hand, and she knows in her heart that there was only ever one way all this mess on her computer screen in front of them was going to play out.

“Good.”

 She squeezes his hand, smiling to herself, and lets the next video play.


End file.
